Esquise
by Ch0chette
Summary: Super,ils allaient restés enfermés tout le week-end enfermé dans cette minuscule salle. Tout les deux. C'était peut-être l'heure des révélations maintenant


_Amis du soir, Bonsoir_

_Un nouvel Os, un petit défi personnel : adoratrice depuis toujours des narrations dans mes fictions, j'ai décider de toute les sumprimé et je dois dire que parfois ça me démangeait tellement que je secouait mes mains dans les airs, oui je sais, j'ai un grain. _

_Bonne Lecture, en espèrant comme toujours que ça vous plaise_

_Mon seul salaire, c'est vous reviews : Rendez moi riches s'il vous plait_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

-Non mais tu vas arrêter de jouer tes hystériques, ce n'est pas comme ci on t'avait plongé dans un bassin d'acide non plus… Et pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Arrête avec ton air mélodramatique.

-Je suis mélodramatique, moi ? Mélodramatique ! Je suis enfermé dans une putain de cave à la con, avec toi en plus, comme-ci je n'avais pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, en plus il faut que je passe mon week-end avec un abruti fini, sans nourriture. Mais à part ça tout va bien.

-Tu vas te calmer maintenant Casey, je te permets pas de me parler comme ça, et tu va vite m'énerver si tu continue. Et surveille ton langage bordel, on dirait que t'as été élevé par des porcs.

-Je te dis qu'on va passer le week-end ici, sans bouffe, et la seule chose que tu retiens c'est mon vocabulaire.

- Oui parce que je ne suis pas un hystérique frôlant l'hyperventilation parce que je me retrouve enfermé avec ma chère demi-sœur qui est un ange rempli de bonté et de politesse.

- Ca va Derek, pas la peine d'être cynique et méchant non plus.

- Ca c'est la meilleure, je rêve.

-On cauchemarde la, c'est plus du rêve.

- Je vais me taire et toi aussi, sinon je vais avoir une migraine

- Et ben je m'en fiche, je continuerai à parler quand même

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

- Aloooooors…

- Ne crois pas que je vais te faire la conversation juste parce que tu es la seule personne ici, surtout avec le cirque que tu nous as fait juste avant

- Oh aller, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je me suis légèrement emporté c'est vrai

- Tu t'excuse ? Légèrement ?

- Oh ça va, j'ai fais le premier pas, tu pourrais faire un effort toi aussi. J'essaie juste de trouver un moyen de passer le temps on pourrait parler.

-J'ai bien une idée pour passe le temps ...

-Quoi ?

-Rien… Parler ? Casey dois-je te rappeler que tu me déteste, et vice versa.

-…

-Pourquoi tu fais la gueule maintenant, qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ?

- Je ne fais pas la gueule, je réfléchissais, et je ne suis pas aussi susceptible que tu le crois.

-A peine

-…Et je ne te déteste pas.

-…

-La c'est toi qui ne parles plus.

- Tu m'as… choqué, oui c'est ça, choqué.

- Je vois : aucune communication n'est possible avec toi. Franchement Derek, j'essaie d'être sympa et toi tu trouve le moyen d'être désagréable

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Du fais que j'ai dit que je ne suis pas susceptible et que Monsieur est tout choqué le pauvre.

-Je n'étais pas choqué à cause de ça, à cause du « je ne te déteste pas »

-Les frères et sœurs se disputent sans arrêt, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils se détestent.

-DEMI-frère et DEMI-sœur.

-Très bien, tu as décidé d'être détestable jusqu'à la fin…

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne veux pas être ton frère, c'est tout.

- Mais rien voyons, comme toujours. Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

-…

- Très bien, restons chacun dans notre coin, si c'est ça que tu veux.

-…

- …

-…

-…

-…

-…

-J'ai rompu avec Sally

-Pardon ?

-J'ai rompu avec Sally

- Je ne suis pas sourde j'avais compris

-Ben pourquoi tu as posé la question.

-Pardon dans le sens, comment ça se fait que tu ais rompu avec elle.

-En fait c'est elle qui a rompu avec moi.

-Quoi ?

-C'est elle qui a rompu avec moi, mais tu m'écoutes quand je te parle

-Rha mais j'avais compris, je suis surprise c'est tout.

-Ben la prochaine dit « oh je suis surprise » plutôt que « Quoi » : ça porte à confusion

-C'est vrai que ça fait très naturel et spontanée de dire « Oh, que je suis surprise ! »

- C'est toi qui as voulu « parler » alors si tu veux m'écouter. Tais-toi

-Ca va ça va, continue.

-Selon ses dires, j'aurais le cœur ailleurs

-Le cœur ailleurs ? Mais tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu sache ce que c'est

-J'ai un cœur tu sais, je ne suis pas un monstre.

-Admettons. Et ton cœur serais ou

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Si c'est faux je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne me le dirais pas.

-Parce que je doute.

-Tu doutes ?

-Oui, parce qu'elle a peut-être raison.

-Quoi ?

-Elle a peut-être raison, je t'ai dit. Tu devrais penser à t'acheter un appareil auditif.

-Tu es…amoureux ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Et oui le grand monstre arrogant et brute que je suis à des sentiments, Casey.

-Je suis désolée je n'ai pas voulu te blesser

-Me blesser ? Ben voyons…

-Tu vois c'est ça ton problème : Tu peux parfois te montrer d'une humanité et de sollicitude grandiose et puis juste après être un monstre d'égoïsme.

-…

-Bon, cette fille c'est qui ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas Casey.

-Sois courageux au moins une fois dans ta vie.

-De quoi tu parles ? Je suis courageux.

-On dirait plutôt une mauviette là.

-Très bien, c'est toi la fille, ça te va, t'es contente.

-…

-Arrête, et pas la peine de te moquer de moi.

-Je ne me moque pas.

-Tu souris en tout les cas.

-Je souris.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-J'ai rompu avec Truman.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, c'est vrai

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'avais le cœur ailleurs.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Oh mon dieu !

-Touché.

-Hum…Donc j'ai le cœur ailleurs et tu as le cœur ailleurs.

-Il semblerait oui.

-Et il semblerait que nous l'aillons au même endroit.

-Il semblerait oui.

-…

-…

-J'adore le rouge de tes joues.

-Et moi ton nez collé au mien.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Tu as un goût exquis.

-…

-…

-Moi aussi je t'aime


End file.
